Acciones
by Once L
Summary: 4 viñetas sobre L y Mello, inspirados en cuatro principios de la Psicología: Controlar, Predecir, Explicar y Describir. - Terminado.
1. Sentimientos

**Título: **Sentimientos.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes: **Mello & L.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Posible Occ, y mención del apellido de Mello.

**Para: **Retos a la Carta. **Tabla:** Principios de la Psicología. **Principio:** 4. Controlar.

**Resumen:** Porque había algo más que Mello no podía controlar: su admiración y devoción hacia L.

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**08/07/09.**_

**Capitulo 1- Sentimientos.**

Si había algo que Mello no podía controlar además de sus emociones y sentimientos, como muchos sabían, era la desbordante admiración y devoción que sentía hacia el mejor detective del mundo, L.

Para el joven e impaciente rubio, éste era y siempre sería su máximo ideal a alcanzar. Lo más importante y lo más sublime de su mundo.

Desde pequeño, había crecido con las historias y relatos que se contaban en los pasillos o aulas sobre las heroicas hazañas y casos que el joven detective iba resolviendo a lo largo de su carrera. Siendo él, el único que los escuchaba con tanto fervor y fascinación, que cada vez se deslumbraba y convencía más de lo maravilloso y excelso que era el detective.

¡Y por supuesto que quería ser como él!

Deseaba también ser una gran leyenda. Uno de los mejores detectives del mundo. Pero sobre todo, y mejor aún, convertirse en su único y legítimo sucesor. No por nada se encontraba en la Wammy's House, y con una alta posibilidad de convertirse en uno de los candidatos a su sucesión.

Para él, _"M"_ o Mello, como era mejor conocido por todos en el orfanato, el puesto de L no debía ser compartido con nadie más. ¡Nunca!

Consideraba que su ídolo, L, no sólo era una letra tras una computadora. Sino más bien, una persona. Un detective (el mejor) que arriesgaba su vida con cada caso que aceptaba para hacer que la Justicia prevaleciera.

Porque él era la Justicia, su representante. Un ser humano que había perdido su identidad y nombre, para poder llevar sobre sus hombros la carga y responsabilidad de resolver los casos que ni la CIA ni el FBI podían concluir. Pasaba a ser _su_ deber y obligación presentar ante la Justicia a los criminales que merecían recibir su castigo por sus graves faltas hacia la sociedad y sus individuos.

Para eso, existía L.

Para hacer que esta divina ley entre los hombres, que era ciega y justa, se cumpliera.

Y si un hombre mortal, con un gran coeficiente intelectual podía solo con todo ese peso. ¿Entonces por qué alguien que lo sustituyera debería delegar su nombre e insignia en dos o más individuos?

No era justo ni para el verdadero L, como para la Justicia que él representaba.

Razón por la cual, Mello se opondría siempre a compartir con alguien ese titulo tan importante, prefiriendo mil veces renunciar a él, que ensuciarlo e insultarlo de esa forma.

Para el rubio siempre había sido, era y sería hasta la eternidad, L.

Así de grande e infinita resultaba ser su devoción, admiración y respeto que le tenía.

Y sabía que estaba _ahí_, en alguna parte del mundo, encerrado en una habitación tras una montaña de papeles, una laptop, y degustando una gran variedad de dulces y postres, que como hacía hace poco, se había enterado que prefería.

Que su ídolo fuera así, no le sorprendía.

De hecho, hasta podía imaginárselo con una pose o manía muy particular, basándose en su experiencia de que todos los residentes de la casa Wammy's tenían una. Se podría decir, que ese también era uno de los requisitos básicos para poder ingresar en la institución.

Y con respecto a eso, sabía que hace algunos años atrás el mismísimo L había habitado en el orfanato, por lo que no era extraño que precisamente comer cosas dulces fuera su manía, como era en su caso, comer tablillas de chocolate. Y es que éste, el chocolate, lo ayudaba a pensar mejor o al menos, eso era lo que el rubio decía.

Pero retomando el punto de la estancia de L en la Wammy's House... había veces en las que Mello se ponía a pensar en cómo es que hubiera sido su vida si le hubiera tocado convivir con el detective, desarrollando toda una gama de posibles escenarios y respuestas, siendo su favorita, aquella dónde ambos compartían la habitación.

Sin duda, todo un honor y un gran placer para él. No habría pedido más en la vida.

También, se había planteado ya en varias ocasiones que si en ese tiempo L no fuera el detective que hoy en día era, aún así lo seguiría aclamando como hasta ahora. Esto, pues en otro tiempo o época, L seguiría siendo _su_ L.

Quizá podría no ser un detective, pero su intelecto y capacidades deductivas no desaparecían ni disminuirían; así que él lo encontraría y lo volvería a apreciar y admirar como hacía en esta época y tiempo.

Su devoción por él, nunca cambiaría. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Pero como estas sólo era tentativas alternativas de un momento de descanso y divagación y no la realidad y situación en turno, sólo se quedaba con su deseo incesante de dos cosas: una, conocerle en persona; y dos, convertirse en su sucesor.

Así que imprimía cada segundo a tratar de ser el mejor y sobresalir. L podría saber de su existencia si Roger le hablaba de él en aquellas ocasiones en que tenían contacto vía telefónica, y entonces, avanzar en su camino hacia los puestos de candidatos. Y una vez ahí, se encargaría de dar su máximo empeño, para quedar en el primer puesto a su sucesión.

Y tanta energía, deseo, y esfuerzo, parece que dieron resultados, pues algunos meses después, se enteró de que oficialmente y para el detective, había ya tres candidatos a sucederlo.

A pesar de que les dijeron que no había lugares de preferencia, y que los tres eran candidatos por igual. Mello, no lo creyó.

¿Cómo era posible que el lugar de su máximo fuera ocupado por tres personas?

No. Sabía que tenía que haber una preferencia, una línea a la sucesión. Tenía que haberla.

Por lo que esta vez, imprimía el doble de energía para quedarse con el primer sitio. Pero la competencia se hacía cada vez más reñida al tener como rivales a su amigo Matt, y a Near. Ambos, tan buenos como él; los tres mejores de Wammy's House, se decía. Así que no podía, ni debía quedarse sin hacer nada a diferencia de los otros dos, que no mostraban mucho interés en ser candidatos.

Mello los superaría, sobresaldría y se ganaría el primer puesto a la sucesión. L se sentiría tan orgulloso de él, que estaba casi seguro que su nombramiento oficial se lo daría en persona. Y como eso deseaba, tenía que esforzarse aún más. No podía rendirse.

Por su parte, para todos los habitantes de la casa Wammy's este deseo exuberante y desbordante del rubio era más que conocido. Y algunos como Roger, se sentían tan orgullosos de ver tanta inspiración y determinación hacia un objetivo tan noble como lo era el sucesor de L, que no podía sino más que impulsar al de ojos azules en su camino.

Otros, como Matt o Near, pasaban por alto la lucha tan intensa a la que Mello los había incluido en su mente, frustrándose éste al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta cuando los superaba en alguna actividad o prueba.

Y así, es como era la vida del joven Keehl en su búsqueda de alcanzar a su ídolo y héroe.

Nadie le reprendía por ello, ni le reprochaban. Después de todo, su veneración y adoración hacia L era normal, sana y hasta justificada, no le hacía daño a nadie...

... excepto claro, cuando mandaba a alguien a la enfermería por atreverse únicamente a preguntar, que _"¿en qué caso estaría trabajando ahora el detective?"__._

Recordando entonces sus habitantes, y sobre todo un molesto Roger, que lo que les causaba problemas del rubio no era su fascinación hacia L, sino más bien, la falta de autocontrol que este tenía con sus propias emociones e impulsos.

Y no hacía falta mencionar que este tipo de situaciones sí que le eran comunicadas a L. Por lo que el pelinegro sólo atinaba a sonreír infantilmente mientras continuaba comiendo alguna rebanada de pastel o algunos dulces, cambiándole el tema a Watari al preguntarle qué era lo que iban a hacer con Mello.

Pero Ryuuzaki, como también se hacía llamar el detective, únicamente se repetía a sí mismo que era un niño muy alegre y travieso, retomando después los papeles del caso en turno y bebiendo distraídamente su té.

Porque aunque él quisiera, no podía hacer nada para que el rubio controlara mejor sus impulsos. Aunque... quizá y se lo pidiera, éste lo haría tan gustoso y con aquella sonrisa que tanto le llamaba la atención y le gustaba ver, que todo el problema de "_Mello-actitud-e-impulsos"_ se solucionaría. Pero entonces, ya no sería tan divertido y fascinante el rubio.

No, mejor se lo pensaría. Además, de que él hacía algo parecido cuando tenía su edad y por eso lo entendía muy bien.

Eso y... ¿Quién era entonces él para privarle o prohibirle ser como él era? ¿Para quitarle su forma de ser y su interesante personalidad?

Nadie, la verdad. Agregando el hecho, de que Mello así estaba muy bien.

Y sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al pensar en ello y lo que su joven sucesor debería estar haciendo en esos momentos mientras él tomaba tranquilamente el té.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí está nxn

¡Dios! Me disculpo por el Occ que pueda contener. Ciertamente es la primera vez que trabajo con Mello y con L, y ya desde hace tiempo había caído en cuenta de que me fui muy grande con los personajes al pedir mi tabla n.n?

Obviamente me aventuré a tratar con situaciones sacadas desde mi punto de vista, y a distorsionar algunas verdades. Y bueno, espero que al menos les haya gustado un poquito.

Así que... a iniciar con los demás fic's de ésta colección, y seguir con el Quine :D


	2. Especulaciones

**Título: **Especulaciones.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes: **L & Mello.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Posible Occ, y spoilers dispersos de toda la serie.

**Para: **Retos a la Carta. **Tabla:** Principios de la Psicología. **Principio:** 3. Predecir.

**Resumen:** Había una palabra clave que definía a Mello: _Impredecible_. Y ni siquiera L, podía predecir al cien por ciento lo que el rubio podía hacer. Sólo tenía... una leve aproximación.

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note_ no me pertenece, es de los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata._

_**04/10/09.**_

**2. Capitulo 2- Especulaciones.**

_"L"._

La voz calmada y apacible de Watari resonó de pronto en su cabeza, trayéndole consigo el recuerdo de las palabras que el hombre le había dicho días atrás.

_"¿No crees que sería bueno que tus sucesores te conocieran en persona? Estoy seguro..._ –continuó el hombre, al ver que tenía su atención y que ya analizaba su propuesta.- "_... que se pondrían muy felices y hasta se motivarían más. Sería, mi querido Ryuuzaki, una muy buena idea y decisión"._

La sugerencia del fundador de la Wammy's House había terminado con una de sus cálidas sonrisa, dejando a su protegido pensando seriamente en el asunto. Aunque...

"_No lo sé, Watari. Tendré que pensarlo"._

Había contestado meditabundo, escuchando un: _"De acuerdo. Pero piénsalo por favor, L. Es importante"_ antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación con la bandeja de plata bajo el brazo después de dejarle sus dulces y postres de esa tarde.

De aquello, ya habían pasado tres días y el joven detective continuaba analizando y dándole vueltas al asunto. A veces, de una manera más recurrente que otras según la cantidad de información y avances que realizara en el caso en el que actualmente trabajaba.

Entendía perfectamente el punto de Watari. Es decir, por supuesto que sus sucesores se pondrían felices y claro que se motivaría. Conocer en persona al ser humano que encarnaba la Justicia y que algún día uno de ellos lo sucedería sería un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera de los tres. Sólo que... era _eso_.

No estaba seguro. Tenía que pensarlo y analizar todas y cada una de las posibilidades; los pros y los contras, justo, lo que hacía en esos momentos.

_"Near, Matt y Mello"._ –pensó, apareciendo en su mente una imagen de sus sucesores.

Los tres niños que residían en Wammy's House desde hace ya un tiempo y que, gracias a sus capacidades analíticas, a su alto intelecto y otras características igual de importantes, habían conseguido posicionarse como los principales candidatos a su sucesión.

Y como era de esperarse, aquella imagen la pasó a ocupar únicamente el rubio, siendo sus sonrisas y risas (y uno que otro grito también) lo que se reprodujo en su mente al pensar en _"M"._

De los tres, Mello era el más alegre, travieso y sobre todo, impredecible. Un contraste en toda la extensión de la palabra en comparación con Near, Matt e incluso, él.

L intuía, que el día que se presentara en Wammy's sería recibido en primera instancia por un entusiasta pero sobretodo emocionado de ojos azules, vislumbrando y hasta escuchando un _"¡L! ¡Por fin has venido! ¡Qué emoción! ¡No lo puedo creer!" _acompañado, de un fuerte agarre a uno de sus brazos o quizá, hasta presión en su cuello al colgársele encima y rodearlo con tanta fuerza hasta comprobar si acaso, no estaba soñando.

Y una vez que lo comprobara, hasta podría regalarle una de sus barras de chocolate y por supuesto, una de sus sonrisas que al detective le hacían sonreír levemente.

Aunque claro, de esto dudaba y en gran medida, pues no sabía qué tan factible sería que Mello lo recibiera así. Podía aproximarse a predecir su acción, pero no sabía hasta que punto era correcto. Al menos, tomando en cuenta que el rubio era espontáneo, entre otras cosas.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro al cien por ciento era que un poco más atrás, de pie y totalmente calmados al lado de Roger, se encontrarían Matt y Near, observando la escena completamente impasibles y serenos.

El pelirrojo, podría echarle una miradita rápida y después, regresar su vista a su videojuego para terminar de exterminar a lo zombies que lo atacan, mientras Near, él lo miraría fijamente, le daría un saludo cortés, al tiempo que se enrollaba uno de sus mechones en su dedo y le preguntaría con calma sobre el siguiente caso que pensaba tomar, pero hasta ahí.

Ninguno de los dos mostraría ni la mitad de energía y entusiasmo que Mello podía derrochar. No le preguntarían de veinte cuestiones diferentes en menos de dos minutos, y esperando todavía en lo que restaba de ese tiempo que contestara a todas ellas. Tampoco, pasarían con él las veinticuatro horas del día, preguntándole, contándole cosas, y mucho menos, intercambiado sus dulces por los del otro. Y en definitiva, no le pedirían que les contara las historias de los más difíciles casos a los que se había enfrentado, y no le escucharían con tanta vehemencia y devoción con si fuera un Ángel del Señor el que se lo contara y no simplemente... _"Ryuuzaki"_.

Eso (o algo parecido) pensaba que sólo lo podría hacer Mello. El rebelde muchachito que lo admiraba tanto así como a su trabajo. Que se desmayaría con la simple noticia de que visitaría el orfanato aunque sólo fuera por quince minutos. El mismo rubio, que se esmeraba tanto en sobresalir para llamar su atención, para que lo eligiera como su sucesor; a él, y no ha Near o a... Matt. Sólo y únicamente a él.

Y aún así, con todo su carácter difícil, con sus arranques impulsivos y su firme determinación, Mello era alguien tan... curioso e interesante, tan impredecible; todo un reto a resolver. Y eso, emocionaba e intrigaba de sobremanera al detective. Le gustaba.

Bien, tal parecía que el Representante de la Justicia tenía una respuesta. Se lo diría a Watari en cuando lo viera y le pediría que tuviera todo listo para el fin de semana. Sólo que... L no contó con que un extraño patrón de muertes comenzaría a desatarse en Japón, llamando por completo su atención y pasando a segundo plano su visita a la Wammy's House.

Sin imaginarse siquiera, que ese caso le costaría la vida y que su última oportunidad para presentarse antes sus sucesores y cumplir el sueño de Mello, se verían truncados por un loco asesino de masas llamado Kira. Siendo él mismo, el que llevó a la muerte a su rubio sucesor en su camino por vengar su muerte años más tarde.

**Fin.**

* * *

Otra viñeta más :D

Gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios. Muchas gracias n/n


	3. Aparición

**†**** ACCIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Concepto de la Tabla de Psicología:** #2, _Explicar_.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Personajes:** Mello & L; Matt, también.

**Género:** Supernatural, Misterio, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Situado algunos días antes al secuestro de Takada.

**Resumen:** Mello no podía explicar por qué llamaba con tanta insistencia la puerta de su vecino. Si lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que era una locura, o quizá, no tanto.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**16/01/10**_

**3. Capitulo 3- Aparición.**

Mello no sabía en qué momento se había despertado, había salido de su cuarto y había salido al pasillo. Lo único que sabía por el momento, es que tocaba con demasiada insistencia aquella puerta.

- ¡Hey, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre!

Decía, aunque considerando que eran las tres de la madrugada, su voz sonaba más bien a gritos. Gritos, que hicieron que algunos vecinos del edificio se despertaran, se dieran la vuelta y se cobijaran, esperando con esto, volver a dormir. Pero otros, como en el caso de Matt, que reconoció la voz enseguida, había salido adormilado a ver lo que Mello hacía en plena madrugada.

Apenas dio un paso fuera del apartamento cuando le vio casi histérico aporreando la puerta del vecino.

- Mello. ¿Qué estás... haciendo? –bostezó un par de veces, tallándose los ojos aún con sueño.- ¿Mello?

La insistencia y presencia de su amigo atrajeron su atención, contestándole en una sola oración.

- ¡Era él!

Girándose al instante, y continuando con sus golpes a la pobre puerta que en cualquier momento sedería.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Quién es... "_él"_? ¿Y por qué llamas a esa puerta como si hubiera alguien? Ahí no vive nadie. –dijo, recargándose con pereza en el marco de la propia.

- ¿Qué? –el rubio le miró enseguida, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Por supuesto que ahí, sí vivía alguien. L se había estado _hospedando _en ese departamento, él lo había visto en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡Claro que sí! –contrapuso.- La persona que vive aquí es un muchacho joven, de piel blanca y pelinegro. Trae unos vaqueros azules y una playera blanca de mangas largas. ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡He hablado con él! -gritó, queriendo darle más peso y credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¿Cuándo? –le preguntó Matt, ya más despierto.- ¿Cuándo le has visto y has hablado con él?

- En muchas ocasiones... –murmuró por lo bajo, pensando en ello.- ¡Me dijo que se llamaba Ryuuzaki, pero en verdad él es...!

Repentinamente hizo una pausa, pensando en todos esos momentos en lo que había tenido contacto con dicha persona.

En las mañanas o en las noches cuando él regresaba de investigar a Kira o de contactar con Near o Halle, siempre estaba ahí, al pie de la escalera o fuera de su apartamento, el 403. Le había visto, estaba seguro, había intercambiado algunas palabras con esa persona. Aunque en ese momento sólo recordaba algunas de las frases que el otro le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

"_Hola, soy Ryuuzaki, tu vecino. Mucho gusto"._

_"¿Eres Mello, cierto?"_

"_Has crecido mucho"._

"_¿Saldrás otras vez, Mello? … Ten cuidado"._

Y la revelación que le había hecho en su sueño.

"_Mello, aún no me reconoce. Pero yo... soy L. El verdadero"._

La sorpresa y confusión aún seguían presentes a pesar de haberse despertado y estar llamando a su puerta. La exaltación que le había provocado al escucharle se seguía reflejando en su acelerado corazón.

Porque sabía que era verdad. Esa persona, ese hombre un tanto encorvado y que en más de una ocasión le había visto con el pulgar en su boca cuando le hablaba, cuando le veía marcharse, no podía ser otro más que L.

Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que _no_ podía ser. Porque L estaba muerto: _"__L ha muerto"_ recordaba las palabras de Roger en aquel día de Diciembre, el dolor que sintió y cómo su vida había cambiado a partir de eso.

¿Pero cómo podía ser y no, L?

¿Qué era? ¿Un sueño, una alucinación, un momento esquizoide? No. En verdad le había visto. Había visto a L, a Ryuuzaki; él le había hablado y se había preocupado por él.

"_Por favor, Mello. No tomes esa decisión. Ambos pueden atrapar a Kira de otra forma. Ustedes son mis sucesores, juntos me superan, pueden atraparle sin ningún sacrificio, Mello, sólo... sólo..."._

No había duda, no había otra explicación. Ese sí había sido L, o al menos, su aparición; una representación de su espíritu que aún quedaba en este mundo, por el caso Kira. El caso que él había jurado por la memoria del detective y ante Near, que resolvería a su manera. Y lo haría.

Y lo que era mejor.

L quiso avisarle, explicarle, decirle. A él, y no a Near, su _"sucesor"_. Eso... lo puso un _poquito_ feliz.

- ¿Mello?

La mano sobre su hombro y la voz de Matt le hicieron reaccionar.

Y aunque su amigo estuviera ahí, aguardando a su explicación, no podía terminar de decirle. No podía explicarle que se había levantado después de aquel sueño y llamaba a la puerta del que ahora sabía que era su detective, de L.

- Regresemos.

Fueron sus neutras palabras entonces, pasando a su lado y entrando a su apartamento con su vista oculta tras su cabello.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el otro, viéndole volver a su habitación de lo más tranquilo.

- Sí, muy bien, Matt. Vuelve a dormir.

_"¿Cómo no estarlo? Sí L me ha visitado en persona y en mis sueños"._ –pensó, metiéndose una vez más a la cama.- _"¡Cuídate Kira, porque mi casería pronto comenzará!"._

Apagó la luz de la lamparilla, manteniendo en su rostro ese semblante de determinación.

Sin Near, él solo vengaría a L. Costara lo que costara, lo haría así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Aunque eso... era justo lo que el detective quería evitar.

Una lástima que Mello, no lo entendiera muy bien su mensaje.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Tres y me falta uno, estoy feliz nxn

Y muy agradecida, pues si no fuera por mi querida amiga y complice de Fandom, _D Lawliet_, no me hubiera puesto ayer a escribir nada. Ninia, ya sabes que te quiero, que eres mi mejor amiga y te agradezco que estés ahí para darme mis cocos para que de una vez por todas términe todo lo que tengo pendiente. Eres amor, y por eso te dedico con mucho cariño esta viñeta ;)

A los demás, espero que les haya gustado. Espero traer el último fic de esta colección muy pronto. Si leyeron y les gustó, ¿reviews con su opinión?

Bye, bye; qué esten bien :D


	4. Advertencia

**†**** ACCIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Concepto de la Tabla de Psicología:** #1, _Describir_.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Personajes:** L & Mello.

**Género:** Supernatural, Misterio, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial.

**Resumen:** L no sabe qué es lo que hace Mello, ahí. O sí es que acaso, puede llamarle así.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**19/04/10**_

**4. Capitulo 4- Advertencia.**

- Hola, L.

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo girar con todo y silla, observando una silueta que se resguardaba en la oscuridad. La luz de la computadora sólo le iluminaba a él, así, como su semblante inmutable.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó serio el detective, pues aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los miembros de la policía, a Watari, y mucho menos, a ninguno de sus sospechosos de ser el primero y segundo Kira respectivamente.

¿Entonces... quién era?

A esas horas, todos estaban dormidos, y él era el único que seguía trabajando en el caso y su relación con la Libreta de Higuchi. ¿Un intruso, acaso?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no me reconoces, L?

El visitante misterioso comenzó a avanzar hacia él, deteniendo sus pasos una vez que la tenue luz le alumbró lo suficiente para mostrarle quién era. Y justo cómo pensó, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron más de lo normal al verle ahí.

"_¡Imposible!"_

Pensó L, sin dar crédito a quién tenía enfrente. _"__Meramente, imposible"_ se repetía una y otra vez, porque así era. No podía ser cierto.

- Soy yo. –agregó el otro por lo bajo, ampliándose su sonrisa.- Sí... Mello.

Que agregara esas palabras, equivalía ha que había anticipado sus pensamientos; había acertado.

- ¿Mello? –cuestionó con escepticismo el mayor, llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillo al ponerse de pie.

- El mismo en persona, Ryuuzaki...san.

El respeto y la admiración hacia el detective siempre presentes.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo entraste aquí...?

Por algún motivo, no podía llamarle por _ése_ nombre. No estaba convencido de sus palabras y de quién decía ser.

- Mello. –terminó entonces su oración el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Soy yo, L. Mírame.

Acortó los pasos que los separaban, abrazando al detective de forma efusiva para poder susurrarle unas palabras en su oído.

- ... . Sino fuera yo. -le dijo después de alejarse un poco.- ¿Cómo es que sabría ese nombre y... esa fecha de nacimiento, L?

El aludido analizó sus palabras, teniendo éste razón.

Ese nombre y esa fecha correspondía a M; a Mello, su verdadero nombre, y su fecha de nacimiento. Nadie más podía saberlas. Además, de que ésta persona tenía algunos rasgos que sí correspondía al oji azul y que concordarían perfectamente cuando él tuviera esa edad.

Aunque ése era precisamente el problema.

Porque la persona que estaba delante de él no era ese muchachito alegre y rebelde de catorce años, no. Ésta persona pasaba de los dieciocho años, y figuraría mejor si fuera un hermano mayor de Mello, y no él mismo.

¿Entonces qué pasaba?

La última vez que supo de sus sucesores, ninguno rebasaba la edad de quince años. ¿Cómo era posible que Mello hubiera crecido tanto en menos de un mes y ahora fue un... qué? ¿Pandillero? ¿O qué eran esas ropas que llevaba? Por un momento, le recordó a Misa-san y su afición _no_ aceptada por el cosplay, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Cosas y personas diferentes, se dijo.

- Ya te has convencido de quién soy, ¿verdad L? –una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.- Bien.

Sus palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos al aludido, regresando su atención a él cuando las luces se encendieron al chasquear sus dedos.

No había dudas; ése era Mello, a pesar de su apariencia y de que... técnicamente, era más grande que Yagami Light.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres... Mello? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entonces, convencido de que sí era él.

- ¿No es obvio? Vine a visitarte. –le sonrió.- Vine a ver cómo vas con el caso Kira y ver qué es lo que te impide exactamente ir a visitarnos.

Éste, comenzó a pasearse por el centro de mando, hojeando algunas carpetas y mirando las pantallas con información.

- ¡Oh! Parece ser que has estado ocupado estos últimos meses, ¿no?

Dado que el oji azul le daba la espalda en esos momentos, L pudo detallar en el arma que sobresalía de la parte trasera de sus vaqueros.

¿Enserio, Mello con un arma? ¿Qué había pasado con el entusiasta y buen adolescente oji azul?

- Mello... –dijo.

- ¿Sí?

Y cuando el aludido se giró, pudo observarlo más detenidamente.

Ropa de cuero y ajustada, accesorios extravagantes; un semblante endurecido y una mirada afilada. Ni la sombra del que había sido su candidato a su sucesión. ¿Qué había pasado para que hubiera cambiado tanto?

Aunque no lo malinterpreten. Al pelinegro le sorprendía ver que Mello, el mismo niño que corría y gritaba alegre todos los días por la Wammy's House y que Roger no podía controlar, se hubiera convertido en _esto_. No obstante, algo del rubio seguía atrayéndole y llamando poderosamente su atención.

Quizá era el hecho de que le gustaba su imagen de "_chico malo y peligroso"_, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera; aunque claro, fuera de la ley. Sólo en eso, podría diferir con él. En el método de hacer las cosas.

- ¿Dónde está?

Su repentina pregunta le hizo ver cómo buscaba algo en las pantallas, hasta que su vista se clavó en una en particular al encontrarlo por él mismo.

- Así que él es... Kira. –una mirada de reojo, y el ojinegro ya estaba a su lado.

L no quiso preguntar cómo es que sabía eso, en el fondo, sabía la respuesta y en cambio, se limitó a asentir y dar un sorbo a su taza de té. Mello no se quedó atrás, y abrió una de sus barras de chocolate. La escena, descolocó al detective por algunos segundos, al verle arrancar un trozo con tanta fuerza y... un algo _más_ que no identificó en el momento.

- No me la creo... –se burló el rubio.- ¿Enserio es _él_? ¿El terrible asesino en masas?

En la pantalla, ambos veían a un castaño dormir profundamente en la habitación que hacía un día atrás todavía compartían debido a las esposas que los mantenían juntos. Light Yagami tenía cara de todo, excepto de un asesino.

- Estoy seguro... –comentó el Representante de la Justicia completamente calmado.- Aunque las pruebas no terminan de comprobar su culpabilidad.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando, L? –su voz y su mirada se volvieron serias, determinantes, llamando su atención.- Sabes que hay que comprobar su autenticidad... sus reglas mismas.

El rubio tenía razón. Desde que capturaron a Higuchi y éste había nombrado la Death Note como el arma homicida, la prioridad número uno era utilizarla para comprobar su poder y veracidad. Aunque existía un 97.3% que ningún país aceptara tal petición.

- Te matará... –dijo de pronto, quedando frente a frente de su máximo ídolo.- Estás cerca de concluir éste caso, cierto. Pero Kira no lo permitirá; no ahora que sabes cómo mata.

- ¿Está preocupado por mí? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándole con curiosidad.

Siempre había estado enterado de la admiración y cariño que el oji azul le profesaba incondicionalmente. Pero esta vez, era la primera vez que lo veía con sus propios ojos. El detalle le... alagaba.

- ¡Por supuesto! –asintió el otro.- Tú eres L... la persona que más admiro en éste mundo.

El detective no supo qué decir. Puede que ésta persona físicamente fuera muy diferente a su joven sucesor, pero su pasión por la Justicia que él representaba, por él mismo, aún prevalecían.

- No permitiré que eso pase... –contestó con seguridad.- Demostraré que en verdad Yagami-kun es Kira, y lo mandaré al corredor de la muerte.

- Eso espero, L. Eso espero... moriría sí algo te pasara.

La voz de Mello se perdió por lo bajo, ganándose un leve toque de confortación en su hombro.

- Vamos... –L siguió su camino, deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante.- A Watari le gustará verte.

Pero cuando Ryuuzaki se giró, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en el centro de mando.

- ¿Mello?

Y el resonar de su voz le confirmó lo que creyó en un principio: había tenido una alucinación. O puede... que una experiencia futurista. No lo sabía.

Lo único que sí sabía, era que el repaso mental que estaba haciendo, una descripción abstracta, no justificaba y mucho menos explicaba por qué aún podía sentir en el aire su aroma y el del chocolate entremezclados, o el calor, que aún sentía al haber tocado a Mello.

Sabía, que podía quedarse ahí analizando y tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica al momento vívido en lo que restaba de la noche pero, ciertamente, era mucho mejor tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sin más, el pelinegro salió de la sala principal con rumbo a la habitación de Watari, con la clara idea de que al día siguiente el hombre tendría que exponer su petición a los principales gobiernos del mundo para la utilización de la libreta.

Sí el caso Kira estaba muy cerca de terminar, pues que mejor que apresurar las cosas para regresar lo antes posible a la Wammy's House dónde sus sucesores, y sobre todo cierto rubio, le esperaban con impaciencia.

"_Yagami Light..."_ –dijo en su mente, caminando por el corredor medio alumbrado.- _"Prepárate. El velo de la Justicia está a punto de caer sobre ti"_ su mirada oscura se afiló un tanto, dándole peso y credibilidad su semblante neutro y decidido a su siguiente acción.

No sólo por la Justicia, o él mismo, sino más bien, por sus sucesores y la posible tentativa de cualquier daño colateral, es que pasaría a la última fase del juego. Esperaba en un par de días más dar el Jaque matte y movimiento final contra Kira, contra Light Yagami, porque él no se equivocaba. Él era Kira, y lo probaría de una vez por todas. Costara lo que costara.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Por fin terminada ésta tabla. Gracias por leer, y sus hermosos reviews. :3

¡Bye, bye!


End file.
